megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kinshiro Morooka
}} Kinshiro Morooka is a character in Persona 4. A teacher in Yasogami High School, he is given the nickname of 'King Moron' by students, and in the Japanese version, 'Morokin.' Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Minor Character **''Persona 4 Manga: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Animation: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Minor Character **Persona 4 Visualive: Minor Character Design Morooka is middle-aged, with straight black hair in a bob-cut, hazel eyes and buck teeth. He wears a dark navy suit with pinstripes, a white collared long-sleeved shirt with a yellow-and-light orange checkered tie. In ''Persona 4 The Animation, he wears a plain yellow tie. Personality A snobbish and judgmental man, Morooka is known to express his hatred towards what teenage culture has evolved into, and scorns his students for being dull and obsessed with technology. During exploration, the protagonist may discover that Morooka does offer heartfelt counsel to students with scholary or personal problems. Profile ''Persona 4'' Morooka is first seen during the protagonist's first day attending Yasogami High. The protagonist enrolls into Class 2-2, in which the homeroom teacher happens to be Morooka. He blatantly tells his students that their studies are ultimately useless, as they will undoubtedly fail to get a decent job in Inaba regardless. Morooka also appears to have a grudge against women as well as the protagonist. He treats his students rudely, and places the protagonist on his "Shit List" within the first few minutes of meeting him. When the protagonist tries to ask about the information on joining clubs, Morooka instantly judges the protagonist's motive for joining clubs as to meet girls. During the school's camping trip, Morooka, acting as his class' chaperone, took his job of supervising his students lightly. He takes advantage of his position, and orders the class to return to their tents earlier than scheduled, so that he might drink with the other teachers. The protagonist, Yosuke and Kanji gossip about Morooka in their tent. Kanji reveals Morooka has threatened to expel him countless times, and often refers to him as "garbage." Later, after a news story documents a teen idol's return to her home town of Inaba while on hiatus, Morooka expresses disgust towards the event, and rants on about how pointless the whole news piece is. He chastises his students for getting excited over a "scatterbrained idol." However, through the gossiping of students, it is revealed that Morooka is actually a closet fan of Risette, and is known to have bought her pin-up books and magazines. Oddly enough, even though he openly disdains most of his students, he occasionally drags one of his female students into his office for a "private talk" — a genuinely helpful conversation in which he openly encourages them to follow their dreams and advises them on career paths. This may indicate that, depressed as he is, he really cares for his students and doesn't want them to end up bottled in situations they end up hating. This information, however, is spread only by a few NPCs and somewhat hard to get. Morooka is, however, killed in the same fashion as the bizarre murder cases in Inaba, a fact that greatly confuses the Investigation Team. They had deduced that the victims in the Midnight Channel are those who appeared on TV; however, Morooka was never shown on the TV, nor did he appear on the Midnight Channel at any time prior to his death. To add to their confusion, Teddie also exclaimed that he did not sense any human presence after the Team left. During the time the Investigation Team dedicates to examine Morooka's death, Yosuke admits that, while he thought Morooka was a "Capital-A Asshole," he still felt disheartened by his death. Motivated by Morooka's death and Yosuke's words, the Investigation Team swore to work harder to solve the mystery. It is later revealed that Morooka was killed by a copycat killer, Mitsuo Kubo. He was, according to Naoto, bludgeoned to death and then hung upside down. This results in the obvious fact that Morooka was never thrown into the TV in the first place, and that Mitsuo just wanted attention. He is later replaced by another teacher, Noriko Kashiwagi. Gallery Category: Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters